Why?
by SkullKid
Summary: One of my friends deleted this in it's original form... so here's a new version of it. Redone a few parts, I hope those that reviewed before will come back and review again and for those who're new to this one, a lot of people liked it so please, RR!
1. Chapter 1

AN: One of my Jackass friends thought it'd be funny to delete "Why?" from my fanfiction.net account. Don't know how he got into it, don't know what he wanted with it... well, other then to delete my story. I'm just glad that he didn't delete any of the others. Luckily for me I had the original chapters backed up... looking'em over one night I decided to redo them. Here's the finished product.  
  
Disclaimer: I do'nt own Pokemon or related materials.  
  
Why?: Rehashed  
  
I spend all my days up here, on this lonely, single mountain, wondering what I did wrong. I wonder how you're doing, praying for the best, for when you left me without much of a good bye, you nearly destroyed me and what was most important to me in life. I'd die for you any day, any month, any year. I close my eyes at night and remember the look on your face when you smiled. But then as my dream progresses, they turn to nightmares of you leaving me.  
  
Back then you told me that you'd come back after I was a better trainer well here it is; I'm a better trainer then I was before, in fact the best in the whole damn land. I still await your arrival. Most everyone knows where I've gone. Until you get here, my voice is forever gone, and my heart and soul as quiet and cold like a rock. I feel completely empty inside; even when friends are around and even Pikachu can't cheer me up. I strive to be a better and better trainer everyday, even though I know that I am the best in the lands. I only allow the best to battle me, those who have all 16 badges. Brock will sometimes come up, comment on the battles.  
  
He informs me of how you're doing. Apparently you've forgotten what you said. Once Brock stopped coming due to his own life with the Nurse Joy at the Pewter City pokemon center, I had to ask the trainers, they said that you were dating other guys. Three were sure of that. As I sit here, in this cave, in a mountain, I can't help but wonder why. Why did you leave me, why did you break your promise, after I confessed that I loved you and everything. You promised an un-dieing love for me as long as I was yours. I still am, and always will be. Though now I realize that I should have seen through it all, your love for me was lost when I lost that duel. When you realized that I was not the best there was.  
  
I know very few people up here on this mountain, my only "friends" being the pokemon, Nurse Joy and the people who live at the foot of it. There are days that I sit back and stare through the hole in the top of the cave at the night sky, sometimes getting a glimpse of the full moon as it pases by over head and my thoughts drift back to the battle that I had had with Gary, I was so stupid back then, I bet my entire friendship, no, my entire relationship, as well as the love of my life on that battle. Gary just happend to beat Pikachu with his Quagsire... and I lost you, the love of my life, to that low-life by the name of Gary. I sat there for hours after I picked up Pikachu and just silently cried. I cursed how I had been so damn stupid, how I had been too damn bold and overconfident. I knew that Gary would end up dumping you sooner or later for some hot looking cheerleader that he would undoubtedly add to his club and you would be free again. That single thought along with your shouts of you'd be back to see me again when I was a much better trainer gave me so much hope.  
  
But alas, the world is not fair. For, as I've thought so many times, you have broken your promise to me and completely forgotten about me. Sure it has taken me a few years to gain this status, but becoming the best in the world is hard too. You would never know, you never grew beyond what you were in training abilities then your Togetic. I would constantly beat you with any one of my pokemon, even if your water types were extremely good against it and I let you have a free shot with each new pokemon. Charizard still beat you, was it really that you couldn't beat me that made you love me? That had to be it. For why else would someone as nice as you, even if we had our rought spots, decide to up and leave and break a pledge of love to one who had already pledged it from the day that we met?  
  
-----  
  
AN: Alright, there's the first chapter, i'm currently working on the other chapters, so have fun with this one, alright? 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well, in one way i'm glad that my friend deleted the older version, because that brought me to bring in this whole brand-new version of it. in another way though, I still wanna strangle him... -_-;; Anyways, enjoy this one. the rest of the chapters should be on their way soon enough.  
  
Why?: Rehashed  
  
Brock's View:  
  
Journal, I really do worry about Ash. I really didn't want to stop visiting him, but life really has gotten busy, what with Dad retiring from his training and me having to take care of my girlfriend when she gets sick... and the fact that Joy and I are going to get married as soon as the new batches of trainers from Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn keep showing up and either beating me or being beaten by me. Nurse Joy at the pokemon center comforts those who lose while their pokemon are being healed. I think she even gives them some strategies against me just because she's my girlfriend and thinks that I go too hard on the trainers. I know that Ash is probably getting sadder and sadder on the mountain, but when I call him his voice lightens up considerably, I'm not sure if he's happy to hear my voice or if he's just putting up a facade to make me think he's lightening up. I really should go and visit him sometime soon. Invite him to the wedding and all, I'm sure he'd enjoy that. After seeing what Misty had done to him I've pretty much broken off my connections with her. Thankfully the only time I have to see her is at the annual Gym Leader Convention that's held at the pokemon league every year, where Gym Leaders and even the Elite Four and current champion get in on all the trading of strategies and the recent gossip and which trainers to watch out for and various other things. Maybe I should see about getting Ash to attend those, I mean, his is sort of a Gym Leader, the Gym Leader of Mt. Silver. Well Journal, I hear the steps of another trainer approaching for defeat or victory, wish me skill, as I have given up on luck.   
  
-Brock-  
  
---  
  
Misty's View:  
  
I sat there on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean, I watched as the sun set and signed dreamily while looking at all of my water pokemon playing in the water below. I couldn't take my mind of off the man who has been courting me for months now and who I have agreed to marry. I put an advance notice to my jealous sisters that I would be leaving the gym to live a normal life with my soon-to-be husband. I'm sure Ash by now has gotten word that I've moved on in my life from him. I have already planned out the wedding and decided where to hold it and where I'm gonna move with the man of my dream! Oh I just can't wait for him to come and pick me up to take me off to Olivevine city. The warm air there year round, the fresh sea right across the way, no stupid route to get to, no stupid trainers for me to fight, now stupid Asht to piss me off. Life has been so much better since I left that dimwit.  
  
---  
  
Ash's View:  
  
By now I've realized that Misty is never going to come back to get me, or even to see my progress on the world's greatest trainer thing. Figures that a bitch like her would back-stab me. But I guess that's what I get for thinking real love to be based solely on the fake love that she had for me. I only get a call from Brock every once in a while. His life seems to have turned around for him, he's going out with the Nurse Joy from Pewter and it seems like Wedding Bells are in the air for him. I know now that since Misty has broken all ties with me that I can move again, though I don't know where to go. Whenever I try to think of the freedom that the bitch has given me now that she no longer wants me around, my thoughts always go back to her, back when we were still together, back to when I lose the duel with Gary, back to when I first learned that she had forgotten about me. I now know that a lot of girls have ploy in mind whenever they go out with a boy. They plant the seed of a relationship into the boys' mind and heart, they let it grow, blooming into a flowery weed, and then, if they get tired of the relationship, the slowly but surely pull the weed out, root by tiny root, leaving all of these gaping holes in the boy's heart and in his mind. These holes break into his sould and can leave him sitting there, shattered, feeling sorry for himself, not sure where to go, not sure what to do. I know I had that feeling before in my life, back when I had first gotten up to the top here, I had thought of ending my life, commanding Charizard to bite my head off or maybe even toast me to a pile of goop, or maybe have Snorlax crush my body under his massive weight. Or Venusaur give me a full blown Solarbeam at point blank range. I probably would be dead by now, but back then, thoughts of my mother and two human friends that have been with me in either mind or body from the start of my pokemon journy. Brock and Gary. Sure, Gary was the one that caused Misty to break up with me, but Gary never was the one that wanted to bet something so precious. He never wanted to take Misty from me, he never wanted to destroy my life. All he had wanted at that time was a simple pokemon battle between old friends.  
  
Boy did I sure fuck that up.  
  
---  
  
AN: Chapter 2 = done. I think these are getting longer and even better, some of the views of characters'll probably shift from the first version to the second version (such as in the first version it sorta made Gary seem like a bad guy at this point for breaking Ash and Misty up in the first place) and in this one shows that Gary was just a simple friend who wanted to battle another friend. Enjoy and I'll have the rest of the chapters up by tomarrow. 


End file.
